I will wait for you
by enigma-spirit
Summary: A raging war between the two rival countries Japan and China. A ruthless killer and the heir to the throne of China, Syaoran Li is sent to assassin the only daughter of the Japan kingdom. But how do you kill someone you love? SS


'I'll wait for you'  
By: Cyberg121  
Summary: A raging war between the two rival countries Japan and China. A  
ruthless killer and the heir to the throne of China, Syaoran Li is sent to  
assassin the only daughter of the Japan kingdom. But how do you kill  
someone you love? S+S  
Reminder: Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran has magic!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS m poor *wah*  
*In China*  
A man was pacing in front of the meeting room. A man came out room the room  
he looked straight at him "Mister Li, the Master will see you" He quickly  
said as he went back in. The man walked in and bowed down. "Li, my son, the  
Japanese are gaining power quickly" The man said shaking his head. "This is  
because of their next chosen leader. But the worst thing is it's a girl!  
(No Offense I'm a girl and a complete feminist)" He said laughing his head  
off (I know it's like he has a double personality) "Anyway" he said going  
back to seriousness "Your job is to eliminate this girl called Sakura  
Kinomoto and her second-in-command Tomoyo Daidouji. You will go undercover  
as one of her father's advisors" His father said "Oh, and your partner is-"  
he paused, then smirked "Hiirigizawa. You will leave in............ 2 minuets," he  
said walking away and laughing his head off. Syaoran was fuming. He had to  
be partners with the most annoying, flirtatious, and unbearable guy in the  
universe. 'How could dad do that to me??' he thought as Eriol entered the  
room. "So... how do you like me being your partner?" he asked grinning like  
an idiot. "Eriol, 2 words Fuck-up" Syaoran said walking away. Eriol was  
left there smirking.  
*Japan*  
An Emerald-eyed, Auburn haired girl was running in the hall followed by 2  
flying teddy bear and another girl. "DADDY!!!" she shouted as she barged  
into her dad's office. Her father also known as Fujitaka merely laughed  
when she threw her arms around her neck. "Daddy, can me and Tomoyo go  
shopping?" she asked with pleading puppy eyes as she pointed to a girl with  
Amethyst eyes and Raven hair called Tomoyo. Fujitaka smiled "Sure but you  
have to bring someone with you, Okay?" He said, "Okay, how about my 2 new  
advisors?" Fujitaka said, pointing to two boys sitting in a corner talking  
to each other. "Sure!" Sakura said hopping to them with Tomoyo walking  
after her.  
* 'D boys*  
"So... where do you think this Kinimoto girl is?" Syaoran asked, "She's..."  
Eriol stopped cause he sensed 4 very strong auras coming he looked up and  
saw 2 beautiful girls and 2 flying teddy bears walking (or flying in the  
bears case) toward them. "She's here." Eriol said as he stood up and walked  
to them. "Hi! I'm Eriol Ling and this," he said pointing to the boy with  
amber eyes and chocolate colored hair "is my brother Syaoran Ling." The boy  
called Syaoran stood up and bowed to them "Oh, please don't" Sakura said  
bowing to them. Syaoran looked in her Emerald eyes and drowned in them, but  
he didn't notice her doing the same thing.  
*Syaoran's P.O.V*  
Those eyes were so hypnotizing and beautiful. She had a very strong, pink  
aura. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Err... I'm S-syaoran L-  
ling," I stuttered, still staring at her. "Nice to meet you I'm Sakura  
Kinomoto" Sakura said giving me a sweet smile "Oh, and this is my cousin  
and best friend Tomoyo Daidouji" she said pointing to the Amethyst eyed  
girl "This is Kero, my guardian" she said pointing to the flying bear with  
golden fur. I could just die here, Saku- I mean Kinomoto-kun seems so  
beautifu - WHAT? I'm supposed to kill her and here I am falling in lo-  
WHAT??? I AM NOT FALLING FOR HER!!!!!!!! "LING-KUN!!" Sakura screamed I  
jumped back "Ling-kun, I've been calling you for like how long?" She  
complained, putting her hands on her hips. 'She looks so cute when she does  
that' I thought as I smiled. Eriol smirked at us well, mainly me. "Sorry,  
Kinomoto-kun" I said. She smiled "You can call me Sakura" she said sweetly.  
"Then, call me Syaoran" I said as I smiled. Oh crap, I could feel myself  
going red again.  
*Eriol's P.O.V*  
Aw......... my cute little descendant is smiling. Oh and he's blushing too. The  
girl with Sakura. I gazed her at beautiful Amethyst eyes. They seem so pure  
and beautiful. Tomoyo looked at me and blushed. I could feel myself going  
pink too. I went to her. "What is your name fair maiden?" I asked  
pretending not to know as I took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at me  
"Tomoyo Daidouji" she said quietly "and this is violet my guardian" she  
said pointing to the flying teddy bear with purple fur. I could feel my  
heart break. This was the girl I had to kill? I couldn't do that. I might  
as well die. I wasn't gonna kill her.  
*Normal P.O.V*  
"Lets go!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she pulled Tomoyo to the mall (It's  
the modern time not medieval times). "Oh!! Sakura this would look great on  
you!" Tomoyo said, throwing a hot pink bikini to Sakura and pushing her  
into the dressing room. 'She would look great in that' Syaoran thought as  
he imagined Sakura in the beach, lying beside himself. "KAWAII!" Tomoyo  
shouted. That brought Syaoran back from la-la land. Eriol pulled him out of  
the store "Welcome back from la-la land" he said, smirking slightly  
"Thinking about the cherry blossom" Eriol said, his smirk widening. "What  
about you? You thinking about the plum blossom?" Syaoran asked. "Am not!"  
Eriol snapped back a he tried to hide his blush. "Are too!" Syaoran snapped  
back. And they kept on arguing until. "AHHHHHHHH! HELP MEE!!" a feminine  
voice screamed. "that was sakura!" Syaoran said as he ran to Sakura. "LEAVE  
ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed again. When Syaoran got there he saw.................  
Okay! How do you like it so far?? PLEASE R+R!!!!! 


End file.
